kirbyandtherainbowcursefandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby and the Rainbow Curse
Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (known as Kirby and the Rainbow Powerbrush in Europe) is an Kirby game for the Wii U set for release on February 13, 2015. The game is a sequel/successor to Kirby: Canvas Curse for the Nintendo DS, but rather than centering around a painted art style, Kirby and the Rainbow Curse uses a clay motif instead. Guide Kirby™ through a vibrant claymation world by drawing Rainbow Ropes for him to roll along in this all-new adventure! You can even mold your clay self into a Tank, Submarine, or Rocket to wreak havoc. Up to 3 friends can join in to explore levels with you. Main story mode has twenty-eight levels; challenge mode has over forty. Features Use the stylus creatively and tactically when drawing Rainbow Ropes to help Kirby navigate obstacles and defeat bosses. Make loops, launch Kirby into the air or stop up waterfalls that get in his way. If a stage gets too challenging for any one Kirby to handle, call in some Waddle Dee allies for backup. Players can easily drop in and out of the main game at any time. So when things get tricky, one of the Waddle Dee players can carry Kirby to the goal while the other players collect items and stars. You’ll need their help because there are TONS of collectibles in each stage, from character figurines to music bites! *A “clayful” Kirby adventure with unique line-drawing gameplay *Up to 3 other players can easily drop in and out of the main game at any time *Transform Kirby into a variety of clay objects: a Tank, a Submarine, or a Rocket! *Creative levels filled with hidden items and collectibles merchandise amiibo: kirby, King Dedede and meta knight coloring book play Nintendo comics Amiibo-pink.jpg|Use the Star Dash power whenever you want, not just when you collect 100 stars. Amiibo-green.jpg|Wear King Dedede’s hat and get two extra health bars. Amiibo-blue.jpg|Wear Meta Knight’s mask to fast dash through weaker enemies. Plot On Planet Popstar, Kirby is seen up upon a hill. He brought an apple for a snack, but he accidentally dropped it down the hill. Kirby runs after it, but trips and begins rolling down the hill with the apple. Bandana Waddle Dee is seen fishing with his spear when the apple rolls and falls into the lake beside him. Kirby follows and knocks Bandana Dee over. While Kirby tries to get his apple, Bandana Dee gets up and notices a hole is forming in the sky. The hole begins to shoot a ray of light that drains the color from the land and makes anything it touches lifeless. Bandana Waddle Dee tries to warn Kirby, but is too late and the light turns them both into colorless clay. The hole begins to disappear, but before it closes, a paint brush-like girl named Elline falls through. Two hands then begin to chase her until she finds Kirby and Bandana Dee. She recolors them and Kirby saves her before she is about to be grabbed by the two hands. Bandana Dee then knocks the hands away before they can attack again, and the hands fly back into the hole in the sky. then Elline asks Kirby and Bandana Dee for help and they both accept. then Elline then paints a rainbow rope that Kirby and Bandana Dee follow into the hole in the sky. the hole takes the 2 in a space and In the Purple Fortress, it is revealed that Elline said to Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee that she and Claycia had been seperated from each other. the grab Hands appear with Claycia, that she wants to befriend Claycia but slaps her away and then Kirby, Bandana Waddle Dee, and Elline fights Claycia and won, is turns out that claycia is not a the bad guy all long it was dark crafter was the one who possessed her in the first place and they fight him and dead then the colors returned to dreamland ending Kirby and the rainbow curse. Images Krc-screenshot-12.jpg Krc-screenshot-13.jpg Krc-screenshot-14.jpg Krc-screenshot-15.jpg Krc-screenshot-16.jpg Krc-screenshot-17.jpg Krc-screenshot-18.jpg Krc-screenshot-19.jpg Krc-screenshot-20.jpg Krc-screenshot-21.jpg Krc-screenshot-22.jpg Category:Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Browse Category:Media